The invention relates to a method for anchoring a joint element in a metal sheet so as to be secured against rotation by inserting a joining and securing section protruding from the head of the joint element into a joint opening provided in the metal sheet. The joint element has a cross section deviating from the circular shape, so that an edge of the joint opening forms at least one region with a maximum distance (r1) to a middle axis (M) of the joint opening and at least one region with a minimum radial distance (r2) to the middle axis (M) of the joint opening. The joint element, with its head, rests against the metal sheet after being anchored.
Methods for attaching joint elements in metal sheets are known in varying embodiments.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method that makes it possible to attach joint elements in metal sheets with a high level of twist protection or torque absorption, respectively, at a reduced outlay.
An essential aspect of the method according to the invention lies in the fact that the joining and locking section forms a locking section in an area adjoining the head, and that half the diameter of the locking section is equal to or approximately equal to the maximum radial distance, but larger than the minimum radial distance, and that the locking section is deformed into a cross sectional shape deviating from the rotationally symmetrical shape while joining and fixing the joint element.
It is further advantageous that the hardness of the metal sheet is equal to or approximately equal to or essentially equal to or even larger than the hardness of the joint element material.